The objective of this contract is to provide technical, analytical, and documentation support services for the National Heart, Blood Vessel, Lung, and Blood Diseases and Blood Resources Program. Specifically, the objectives of this contract are (1) to provide technical support to scientific working groups: (2) to provide documentation support including preparation of technical reports and briefing materials; and (3) to provide analytic support including qualitative and quantitative data collection and appropriate synthesis.